


Control

by Sawakofanfic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark One Belle, F/F, F/M, Multi, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawakofanfic/pseuds/Sawakofanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle takes the dark curse after it escapes the hat when they remove it from Rumpelstiltskin, instead of Emma taking it she dose it and vanishes to Camelot.<br/>Something happened there to turn her in to a vicious killer and she is now ready to do ANYTHING to get what she want's, a kingdom for her and Rumple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> This will turn darker as the story goes on, will add warnings at the start of each chapter.

Chapter one, Hello

 

_“Emma no!” Belle’s voice rang out in the night;”no let me...it’s my fault the darkness has escaped! I insisted on trying to save him” she said, her hand gripping the saviors arm tightly as she took the dagger from her before turning to face the darkness._ _  
_ _”I am not letting it hurt anyone...” she said before raising it towards the darkness that had surrounded Regina only moments before. She felt it move in to her, it was burning and the pain made her unable to even scream out as she felt it absorb her completely._

 

**_***_ **

“Still no sign of her?” David asked as he walked in to the station handing Emma her morning coffee.  
”Thanks...and no, nothing of her or the dagger” she said sighing as she took a sip from the coffee;”it’s been almost a month dad, Gold is still out and I am out of ideas...let’s face it. She is not here any more” David nodded in agreement as he sat down, they had been searching all over Storybrooke, every inch of the forest...more then once.   
But Belle was nowhere to be seen. 

 

“If Gold was awake we could ask him for help, but no luck waking him up either and Regina says he is dying. If she can’t figure out how to heal him he won’t make it and then there is really no hope on finding Belle” just then the door opened and Killian walked inside, he was taking the loss of his friend harder then the rest and was still   
searching all over town. Emma would feel jealous but he still came to her every day, held her for a moment and just showed her his love.    
  
”Anything?” he asked, clearly not intending on calming down until he found her, Emma shook her head and sighed before she spoke.  
”No, Killian we need to face the fact that finding her is...is not going to happen, maybe she dosn’t want to be found?”

“No way, she would want our help...” he replied and moved over to give her a quick kiss;”me and Robin are checking the woods again, I’ll see you later” and with that he   
left the station, hurrying out to join up with Robin waiting outside with Regina. 

 

“The crocodile still of no use?” he asked and Regina looked over at him, clearly not amused by the pirates little pet name for her former teacher and  _friend_. 

“He is still sleeping yes” she said simply before looking over at Robin again;”be careful”

“Always am, see you tonight” he said before kissing her and then he and the pirate was off to search through the woods once more. 

 

*******

  **Meanwhile in Camelot**

 

Belle looked over towards the wizard that stood there, she was dressed in a long black dress, a leather coat with a long trail made out of feathers. Around her waist, a sword hung;”I’m a big fan...really” she said, looking over at the cauldron boiling between them, her curse, her way home to her family.   
”But I need to go home...” she said moving over to watch him;”and I didn’t fight to get you out of that tree for nothing”   
”I can’t help you...you need the heart of the one you love most to cast the curse” Merlin spoke and to her left, the hidden image of Nimué smirked.   
  
”Go on, tell him” she whispered and Belle did the same, her eye sparkling like her skin now partly did;”you forget...every dark one is connected...so I don’t need to crush   
the heart of the one  **I**  love most...just...the heart of one of our true love...” she smirked before moving her fist through his chest, ripping out his heart. She was now   
holding the oldest heart in the realm, it was beating in her small hands and she could feel the power it held. 

  
”And unless you have forgotten...one of us dose love you”  
”Nimué...” he whispered as Belle moved over to the cauldron;”she is here?”  
”Yes...but you won’t have a chance to speak to her” and with that she crushed his heart and by that activated the dark curse. All that she had done, all the people she had killed, the lives she had ruined...it was all about to change. 

 

“Time to go home” she whispered, as the last patches of her skin turned twisted and her eyes dark. She was truly a dark one now, she had no need for the voices now. 

 

*******

**Storybrooke**

 

“Killian we need to go back” Robin said looking around;”it’s late already and we have already covered this part just a few days ago”but his words where clearly ignored as   
Killian kept going. Robin sighed and simply continued to follow him, he was not planning on leaving his friend alone in the woods tonight. 

 

“Killian, I understand you are worried, but there is nothing we can do! Maybe they are right, what if she dosn’t want to be found?” 

 

“ **No**! I know her...as poorly as her judgement might be she loves the crocodile...she would never abandon him, she is trapped somewhere and I am going to find her” 

 

Just then thunder was heard all around them and when they turned they saw large purple clouds moving towards the town.  
”What the hell is that!” Robin called and Killian started running towards the town with no hesitation;”it’s another bloody curse!” he called back towards Robin who was now hurrying behind him.   
 

 

Emma and Regina ran out from granny’s together, watching the clouds move through the town.   
”What the hell?” Emma called out and Regina turned to look at her;”well don’t look at me, I didn’t do this!” 

“I never said you di-” but her voice was drowned by the wind and suddenly from the smoke they saw Belle standing there. 

 

As the clouds vanished and everything calmed down, Regina and Emma watched Belle where she stood, her eyes closed and only when Emma moved closer did she react and look at them. Her eyes seemed looked over the people watching her, the people who claimed to love her and care for her...who had left her to rot in Camelot all this   
time. 

  
”Well...nice to see you missed me” she said smiling towards them as she looked around the town;”well...I am back, no need to come to my rescue now” she hissed walking passed them and quickly Regina moved to stand in front of her.

  
”We looked for you, you were gone” she said and Belle stared at her, wondering if she could simply kill them all now. No she needed some things from them, they had to   
see her as someone they could save for a bit more;”my husband is still in the shop?” she asked, ignoring what Regina had said only moments ago.  

“Yes, but he is still out-”

“Of course he is, you don’t know how to wake him up, but I do”

 

“Belle!” she turned and saw Killian running towards her, stopping as he saw how she was dressed, the dark leather covering her from head to toe;”w-what happened? I-I tried to find you” he said and she smiled, and honest smile, of course he had cared, the man who had tried to kill her and her husband not to long ago. 

 

”I know, but I wasn’t in this world, so there was no way for you to find me” he watched her, confused but also happy to see her again. 

“What happened to you?” he asked softly and Belle pulled the sword out, holding it up so her name was shown written on it. The sword was clearly the dagger, how it had been made in to a sword was something Regina wanted to know, but before she could ask Belle spoke. 

 

“I destroyed a kingdom...and now I am here, to build a new one” and with that she vanished in a puff of blue smoke. 

 

*******

**Camelot 1 month earlier**

 

Belle woke up in a forest, in her hand she held the dagger...now with her name on it where his had once been. She knew  **WHAT** she was but she had no idea where she was. 

“Why hello dearie!” she jumped and turned around to see Rumple standing there, watching her. For a moment she smiled, she moved to hug him but then she understood. He wasn’t really there, it wasn’t possible...

 

“You are not him, not really”

“Ah always the clever one! I am the voice in your head, your guide sort of speak” he said and moved over towards her;”I will teach you how to control your new powers” she watched him curiously as he moved around her.

“Alright? Can you tell me where we are?” she asked and he smirked and waved his hand dramatically.   
”Welcome to Camelot!”

 

Belle started to walk, she had to find a way home! She couldn’t leave Rumple hurt and dying...  
”If you wish to go home, you might need to get your hands dirty” the voice said and she ignored him as she moved though the forest, she just had to find the castle, if she could ask them to see the library she was sure she could figure out a way to get home.

  
”You  **COULD** use magic you now” he said and she sighed and looked over at him;”I know that, but I don’t want to!” she hissed at him and continued walking, the sooner   
she got out of this forest the better... 

 

Soon she did find a road, but what way to go, sighing she turned to the voice still following her.  
”Alright, can you tell me what way to go?” she asked and he shook his head;”why not!”   
”I could tell you how to use magic to find out what way to go” he said smirking at her and she let out a loud noise in frustration.   
”Fine, how do I find the castle?” 

*******

**Storybrooke today**

 

“What the hell was that!” Regina said looking at the spot where Belle just stood moments ago;”the bookworm is the dark one? Is this a joke?”  
”Well what did we think happen?” Emma asked her and shrugged;”but yes...looks like it”   
”No way, she is better then this, no way she would give in to darkness!” Killian said, trying to defend his friend, there was no way the little Belle he knew would have   
accepted the darkness in to her heart, she was still fighting in there he knew it.

  
”Well sorry to tell you, but she got here through a dark curse, to cast it you need to be pretty damn dark” Killian wanted to slap her for the way she talked but Emma’s   
hands calmed him down.  
”I know this is hard for you Killian, I know she is a close friend...but we need to be careful here” 

 

“Moms!” Henry called running towards them;”what’s going on? Was that Belle? Is she safe?” Regina and Emma looked at each other and in the end it fell to Emma to explain it to Henry while Regina talked to Snow and David. 

 

Robin followed Regina when she left and Killian wasn’t sure what to do, he had to believe Belle could fight this, if anyone could...it was her. So he left, walking towards the show where he assumed he would find her. 

 

 

Belle stood there watching over her husband;”sorry it took so long my love, but you won’t be asleep much longer” she moved her hand over his hair gently and then she   
moved to get to work. He had everything in the shop she needed to wake him up, apart from one thing, something that touched him when he was a man, so before he   
became the dark one. And she had an idea of who to ask for that. 

 

Just then someone walked inside the shop, looking up she saw the pirate that had just been on her mind;”ah, just who I wanted to see” she said moving over towards him;”you knew my husband before he became the dark one...”  
”Belle stop” he said looking down at her;”talk to me, please...there is  **NO** way you gave in to the darkness no matter how powerful it is”

 

She said nothing, her eyes staring in to his. Then she took a deep breath and moved away from him;”well I did” she said leaning against the counter.  
”Being lost in a realm all alone can make you do crazy things to get back to your family” she said, looking towards the back room;”you have no idea what I have done to come back to him...”

 

He watched her for a moment before he opened his mouth to speak but she got there before him;”I need something from you, something that touched my husband before he was the dark one...you have something like that no? If you give it to me...I might just tell you what happened to me” he did have something like that...and if it meant   
hearing her story, then he would give it to her...  
”I will be back as fast as I can”

 

*******

**Camelot, a month earlier**

 

Belle found herself inside the library inside of Camelot’s castle, Merlin’s own books all over the walls. She had the king think she was the savior, there to set Merlin free.   
She would find a way to do just that and ask him to help her get back home. But first she had to find something to get him out and his library was the best bet. There were thousands of books in there, some where even written by Merlin himself. It was like something out of a dream and if it wasn’t for the voice mocking her excitement all the time she might have been content...

 

After looking though a few books she realized doing this the old fashion way would take her years...and she had to get home sooner then that.   
”Is there a way to get the knowledge from the books without reading them? With magic I mean” the voice nodded and she smiled;”teach me, I need to get home and I never will if I have to read all this” 

  
”Well sure, but all magic has a price remember, getting this much information...some memories need to be given up to make room” he said and moved over to her;”how about...the memories of your mother?”

 

Belle froze;”why my mother?” she asked and his smile seemed to grow even more.  
”Because it’s important to you! Magic isn’t always so nice” she bit her lip, she had to find a way home...this was the only way to do so before it was far to late...   
”Alright...the memories of my mother...now teach me”

***  
**Storybrooke today**

 

Killian returned with the sword, tossing it on the counter for her;”there, now tell me...” she looked at it, moving her fingers over the handle.  
”A sword...tell me Killian...” she grabbed it and stood up, moving the blade quickly and pressed it against his throat;”just how did this sword touch my husband before he was any danger to you?” 

 

Killian swallowed, not moving or showing her the slight fear beating in his chest at that moment, she wouldn’t hurt him...but he knew to cast that curse...someone had to die, but who? He wasn’t really sure he wished to know who she had killed but he also didn’t wish to be struck down by his own bloody sword by one of his few friends. 

  
”You have what you wanted, now talk to me” he said and that made her chuckle and remove the sword from his throat.

  
”Ah well...I did say maybe I would tell you” she said and walked towards the back room;”now go...and a warning to you, as my friend” she said looking over at him;”take   
Emma and Henry...and leave Storybrooke...trust me. You don’t want to be here when I start collecting hearts” and before Killian could speak, he found himself standing  
 outside the shop and magic moved over it, locking it down to everyone in the town. 

 

“Belle!” he called out, banging on the door;”I won’t give up on you! You are better then this!” he felt worthless, he had one true friend here and he had failed her...

*******

 

“So what do we do?” Snow asked, holding baby Henry close to her as she watched Regina and David;”I mean...it’s Belle...she can’t be worse then Rumplestiltskin and we   
managed to live with him right?”   
”I don’t know...you didn’t see her. She cast a dark curse Snow...which means she had to kill someone she loved”

 

“But who? Gold is here as is her father” David said and Regina shrugged;”dosn’t really matter, all we know now is that Belle is not our little bookworm any more...what ever happened to her while she was gone...” 

“We need to help her! There has to be a way to help her...right?” Snow looked between them, the silences seem to answer her question for her. 

 

 

Emma walked inside the door;”have you seen Killian?” she asked and the others shook their heads;”shit...I bet he left to see Belle...”  
”She won’t hurt him Emma” Snow said and just then Killian came running through the door;”see told you”

“You ok?” Emma asked looking up at him and he nodded;”as ok I can be...she told me something...” he said looking over at the others;”she told me to leave with Emma and Henry...that I didn’t want to be here before she start collecting heats”

 

“Alright that’s it, I am going to talk some sense in to that little bookworm” Regina said moving towards the door but Killian stopped her;”she locked down the shop, magic protection all over it. I think she is doing something to the crocodile inside.   
”She did said she knew how to wake him up...” Emma reminded them and Killian nodded;”so let her...maybe she will calm down once he is with her?”

 

*******

Belle focused her magic as the sword became dust in her hand. Gently she let it fall over him, watching him. Just as he started to move she moved to her knees and touched his hair lovingly.   
”Rumple? Hey are you alright?” his eyes found hers and he seemed confused and moved slightly and gasped as his leg stung him with pain.  
”Belle?” she hushed him gently and smiled at him;”lay down...” she waved her hand over his leg, as he saw her magic he stared up at her.   
”Belle? What...”

“It’s fine...I’m fine. Just rest please, I will tell you everything...for now I need you to trust me”

“What did you do?” he asked and her smile faded away;”Belle tell me”  
”I...I took the darkness... **I’m the dark one** ” 


	2. Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Belle's time in Camelot and parts of her plan is reviled

Chapter two, blame

She told him how it had happened, how she took the darkness to spare Emma and ending up in Camelot. She did spare him the details of what happened there, she wasn’t ready for that to be known to anyone just yes. Of course he soon began to blame himself for everything.

She he knew he would but she never thought it would be this bad;”let me take it back Belle...please w-we can use the hat again” Belle shook her head slowly, her hands gently touching his hair, she loved how that felt, his wavy hair back between her fingers...like it was suppose to be. 

”No. I can handle it...you couldn’t” she said simply looking at him;”it’s my burden now, don’t worry...I’ll make it good for both of us” 

She stood up from the bed where he was resting;”I need to do something..."she told him, looking down to where he sat before gently moving so her hand could move over his leg. Her hand gently moved as magic left her to stroke his knee, moving down his leg and covering his pain;”that should take away any pain, let me know if you need more...”

“Can I go with you?” he asked quickly and she shook her head;”not for this” she said stroking his hair before kissing his head gently. 

”I missed you” she whispered and Rumple let out nothing less then a soft sob as he pulled her close to him making her fall back down to the bed where he hugged her so tight. His fingers in her hair, his face pressed against her neck, holding on to her like she was life itself. It was almost painful to see him like this, the strong man she always known...she wondered if it was fear for her or himself...

”Oh Belle...” he whispered softly as she pulled away, filling him with fear, he was to be alone...with no magic. 

”I-I need to be able to defend myself...magic Belle I-I need it” she smiled sadly, so he was afraid for himself...she was taking his magic and leaving. But she understood, she had only had the magic for a short time and she already felt drawn to using it...to lean against it. 

”From who do you need defending love? You are not the enemy any more....I am” she said her fingers still playing with his hair before she once again stood, helping him too his feet too.   
”Eat some...there is food on the table” she said and indeed on the small table next to the bed where some crackers and tea;”nothing to big...wasn’t sure how your body would be once I woke you”  
“Thank you...can I go outside?” he asked, testing his leg and she was right, no pain. 

“You speak as if I am holding you captive?” she said looking at him with raised eyebrows;”you are my husband Rumple...not my maid” she teased and kissed his nose, allowing her to stay close to him for a few moments more, holding on to the light inside her. 

“I’ll be back here in a few hours, if you want to go home to the house you can, or anywhere ells too for that matter...just...send me a text or something and let me now?”  
“You could find out where I am without a text...”  
”Well that’s not how I do things with us...so please let me know...” he nodded and let his hand move over her cheek before watching her vanish in a puff of blue smoke. 

***  
“So what do we do now?” Killian said as they sat in Regina’s living room, Emma’s hand was holding his hook and his hand was closed so tightly his nails were pressing in to his skin, he was furious, they were talking about how to stop Belle...like she was an enemy.

“We need to get her dagger...or well sword now” Regina said;”she can’t hurt us if we control her” she continued and looked over the others and Emma nodded in agreement, making Killian pull his arm away and stand up. 

”Killian...I know you want to trust her...but it’s obvious we can’t!” she said and Killian turned to object but her boy ended up beating him to it.   
”We don’t know that...she is angry because she thinks we didn’t look for her and she wanted to wake up grandpa, there is nothing that tells us she is planning something bad”

“She is the dark one...they always plan something bad”   
”Speaking from experience?” Belle’s voice made them all jump and Regina summoned fire in her hand as she moved to stand in front of Henry;”fire? Really Regina you should know better by now”

“How did you get in?” she asked staring at her and Belle looked towards the door and nodded against it;”the wards? Rumple was the one who showed you how to do it...I remember his life like it was my own...so I know how to break them down” she moved over and sat down in Regina’s chair.   
”Well sit, let’s discuss the evil we need to destroy” 

“You told Killian to get out before you started killing people” Emma said moving forward to also protect her son. Belle smirked;”I did no such thing...I said leave before I started collecting hearts, I said nothing about killing” there was a dead silence in the room, like they were trying to process what she was saying. 

”The heart of the savior, the joined heart of the Charming’s...the heart of the truest believer” she said smiling at them;”the power they would hold...enough to cast my spell” Regina’s fire was now right in her face, her skin reacting to it but Belle remained still.   
”If you touch my son....”  
”You’ll burn me? Oh the horror” she knocked her hand away and stood up, her fist moving through her chest and gripping her heart, pulling it out;”I’ll suppose I will start with your heart Regina, the evil queen...”   
Regina gasped as she looked down at her own heart in the woman's small hand;”now my queen, why don’t you go sit down and stay there until we are done talking” the queen moved and sat down in the seat where Emma had been sitting before, looking blank and even afraid. 

”Give it back!” Henry shouted staring her down;”Belle you are a hero! This is not what you are suppose to do!”  
”Oh? So no heroes before me has fallen to darkness? And just what are you going to do Henry? You don’t have the power of the author any more, your heroic deed just left your mother...heartless” 

Henry froze and seem to loose any ability to talk, Emma put a hand on his shoulder;”stop it Belle, hand Regina her heart back and we can try to help you. Were did you go? We tried to find you we really did! But...you were just gone.”

”I was in another realm, being tortured and held captive while you did what? Looked around in the forest for a few hours? Not thinking that the vortex of darkness might just have taken me away further then that!” she yelled the last part, making the lights in Regina’s office flicker and soon explode. 

Belle took a few deep breathes and calmed herself;”anyway...let’s not dwell on it, now I need to go” she stood up still holding Regina’s heart tightly;”and you Regina can do as you wish, apart from touching your own heart again” and with that, she vanished leaving the others speechless. 

”Are you alright?” Robin asked as he took Regina’s hand in his, she nods and stands up looking over at Killian;”face it pirate, your little drinking buddy is GONE” and honestly, he was starting to believe it...

***  
Camelot

Belle let her hand rest over the book laying on the table, words moving from the pages over her skin as her magic absorbed all the knowledge inside it. Once the book was empty she almost fell over from the feeling that filled her. So much information flooded her brain, there was nothing in here that could help her now...another waste.   
”It’s a demanding spell there dearie!” the voice said looking at her smirking, you are learning fast dear, I’m impressed” she didn’t say anything, simply switching to the next book closing her eyes as she tried to focus again. 

”Might want to wait a little dearie, you are about to pass out”  
”I don’t have time for that...”she snapped and just as she did the door opened up, inside walked the king who had welcomed her when she arrived.   
”Ah savior, I see you are hard at work” he said looking around as Belle watched him carefully.  
”Yes, I wish to free Merlin as soon as I can” she told him not letting her back be turned to him as he walked around the room. 

”Yes I am very grateful, but you seem to have sent away your guards? They are for your protection my lady....”  
”I don’t need it, they just distract me” she says and the vision or Rumple now stood behind the king smirking at her;”he knows you are not a savior” he says moving a finger along his own neck;”you have to kill him” 

”Yes they said so...they also said you were...talking to yourself?” he asked and Belle did her best to ignore the darkness whisperers.  
”Simply a way for me to remember things, bad habit sorry if it worried them” the king watched her, she could tell he didn’t believe her, she had to do SOMETHING. 

Quickly she reached over, ripping out the kings heart;”sorry...but I can’t have you get in my way for now. You will not go back and rule your kingdom, you won’t remember me taking your heart, we spoke and you left” the king said nothing and just walked out the door. 

”Clever, but killing him would have been better” the voice said and Belle was shacking, looking down at the heart in her hand, oh how she wanted to crush it...but no. She would be better then this. She hid his heart in a box she found in the room before moving to return to the book.   
”I don’t need to kill...I’ll find a way home with Merlin’s help and then I’ll return his heart...I can do this, I can be good”

***  
Belle came home shortly after, she did get a text from Rumple letting her know he was heading home, he said he missed his own bed. It made her smile, the idea that she would come home to her husband waiting for her in their bed.   
She had left the heart in the shop, she had put a spell on it so no one could enter apart from her and Rumple, she trusted him after all. 

”Rumple?” she called as she walked inside, looking around the hallway. His jacket was there so he had come home, she walked up the stairs and soon she found him inside their bedroom, sleeping on her side of the bed. She moved over and sat down next to him, brushing her fingers over his cheek;”Rumple? I thought you had enough sleep” she whispered as she chuckled, watching him slowly open his eyes. 

”Belle? Sorry I fell asleep waiting” he said sitting up looking at her;”where did you go? Are you alright?” she nodded and moved so they were sitting a little closer.   
”I’m fine” she said simply, her hand moving to rest on his lap;”I’ve missed you...” she whispered softly, leaning in to kiss his lips softly.   
He returned her kiss, his hand soon found her hair and he pressed her closer to him, the kiss turned sloppy and needy and Belle smiled as she moved soon she was laying on top of him, still kissing and touching.   
”Belle...” he whispered and she looked in to his eyes;”I-I missed you too...” he said making her smile as she pressed another kiss on his lips.   
Soon their hands were wresting against their clothes, Belle could just remove it all with magic but she liked this, undressing, teasing...it was honestly one of her favourite things. 

Once his pants and shirt were off and her dress were being tossed off the side of the bed she could feel his confidence growing back.   
”See, you need no magic to have power my love” she said and he nodded, but she knew he was to in the moment to even really hear her. She let him take control, having him move on top of her, kissing her neck as his hands wandered over her breast. She moaned softly as her hands moved up to tangle up in his hair.   
”I love you Rumple...”she whispered and he stopped his kissing to look at her.  
”I love you too Belle...no matter what, please don’t let it make you doubt that” she understood because just as he spoke the voice came out from the corner of their room;”he loves your power. Don’t let him trick you” it said and Belle just smiled. 

”The voices will try” she told him and let her hands cup his face;”but I love you...and I know you love me” she said before kissing him deeply. There love making resumed, soon he was inside her, filling her with emotions as much as his member she held him close with her legs as he moved.

He whispered soft words to her, calling her beautiful, strong and what brought her most pleasure to hear...when he whispered mine. And he noticed that, continuing to whisper the simple word over and over again as he moved his hips slightly faster. 

It didn’t last long, but it was still amazing, once he had spent himself he apologized and smiled before moving down to let his mouth bring his wife to the edge too.   
When both had had their orgasm they lay there together, holding hands as they panted slightly. 

”I have a plan...to make a new home for us” she said looking over at him;”a spell...to create a realm of our very own...I found it in Camelot. I know how to make it...I will make a world for us Rumple...where we will be safe” he moved a little and looked at her, worry spread across his face. 

”Belle...what you speak off...please it might just kill you” he said moving his hand to touch her face;”l-let me have the darkness back...that way I can do it” he said and Belle sighed softly before kissing him to stop him from speaking.   
”I’ll be fine, you need to rest my love” she whispered and stroked his hair and let her magic move over him, sending him to sleep. 

She left the bed after that, letting the magic dress her as she moved out of the bedroom, leaving him to rest as she sat down to read. Her mind was so busy with information that reading a simple story took so much energy that she could only read a few chapters before her mind just seemed dizzy. 

***  
“I can’t do this...” Belle muttered looking over the pile of books she had gone through, her head was spinning and her chest was hurting;”I need more power...” she mumbled looking towards the voice;”there has to be a way to do this faster! Another memory perhaps?” she asked but he simply shook his head making her throw a book towards him but it simply flew through him. 

“Such anger in that little woman” the voice said smirking at her;” I like this version of you better”  
”I don’t care, now seriously either help me...or leave” she hissed and he chuckles at her;”but I have helped! I told you what you need, rest!” 

She sighed, it was right, despite her new powers she couldn’t do magic for hours and think she would not need rest.   
”Fine, I’ll rest. But there has to be a better way to do this” she said before leaving the library to walk back to the room she had been given while she was there. 

On her way the shadow froze and she felt a strong feeling of...danger, someone was in her room...  
She hurried over and saw two men along with the king standing there, his heart was still safe inside the box in her room but something seemed wrong.   
”I am here to invite you to a dance” the king said looking at her with a certain blank stare;”my queen seem to think you work to hard for us, you deserve a break and a dance was her best idea” 

She watched him, she had told him to rule like normal...so this must be what he tended to do, listen to his wife. She could admire that...but she had no time for this.   
”I am doing this for myself too, and I am close so I am sorry but I don’t wish to take any time off my work right now, maybe after Merlin is free” she said and the king looked confused, after a minute had passed he simply bowed and left, the guards following him with strange looks. She needed to hurry, soon they would know something was off with the king, if they didn’t even know already...but giving his heart back now would not be an option...

She sighed as she sat down on the bed, moving her hand inside her long cloak and touched the dagger, it gave her some comfort to have it in her hands and she took it out to just sit and watch it. After a few minutes she hid it under her pillow before laying down and closing her eyes. Soon she was asleep, no dreams came to her that night and she enjoyed that, for now the shadow as she called it seemed to at least leave her dreams alone. 

She awoke to the sound of metal, two arms gripping her and before she even understood anything she realized someone was holding the dagger tightly in their grip, it was the kings right hand, his best friend...a knight.   
”I knew my friend was acting strange...now Dark One...tell me what you did with the king!” he said and her mouth moved before she even could think.   
”I took his heart” she said quickly;”it’s in the box on the table, I ordered him to forget our talk and to rule like normal” the shadow was behind the knight, his eyes no longer Rumple’s golden but black with fury.   
”Return it to him!” he yelled and Belle felt her magic take her away soon standing over the king before placing his heart inside his chest, soon the knight came in after her, still holding the dagger. 

”My king! I have freed your from the Dark Once clutches, see” he held out the dagger for him and he watched it;”at last...the sword can be whole...” he looked at Belle and smirked;”now Dark One...we have work to do”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
